The present invention relates to a document support, and in particular to a document that can be attached to a keyboard support tray without interfering with operation of the keyboard support tray.
Personal computers are becoming more common in many industry and office environments. Such systems may employ a keypad, mouse, and/or other data input devices, such as a digitizing pad. Often, the personal computer occupies much of the desk or worksurface, making it difficult to locate the keyboard thereon. Furthermore, many users do not prefer to locate the keyboard on the desktop because it is uncomfortable to address the keyboard over the course of the workday. A number of devices have been developed to offer greater flexibility in supporting the keyboard, mouse, or other user interface devices at a comfortable position relative to the user. Available keyboard support assemblies include a keyboard support surface that is permanently attached to a height adjustment device. Such height adjustment devices may be capable of positioning the keyboard support surface below the worksurface during use and/or for storage. Various keyboard support configurations have been developed, and may include a hand support, a mouse support, or a specific keyboard clamping arrangement.
During operation of the computer, an operator may need to read a document for entry of the information from the document. Various document holders or xe2x80x9ccopy standsxe2x80x9d have been developed for this purpose. However, such holders are generally designed to be placed on a worksurface adjacent the user. Accordingly, such supports obstruct the worksurface, and also may be difficult to position in a comfortable line of sight for the user.
Accordingly, a device alleviating the above-identified drawbacks of existing devices is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a combination keyboard support tray and document support for use in offices and other similar environments. A keyboard support tray has a base adapted to secure the keyboard support tray to a worksurface. The keyboard support tray has an upper surface adapted to support a keyboard and defining a perimeter having a front edge adapted to be positioned adjacent a user and a rear edge adapted to be positioned away from a user. A document support has at least one clip removably securing the document support to the perimeter of the keyboard support tray. A document support includes an upwardly-opening document support groove having a curved shape in plan view to retain a document in an upwardly-extended configuration wherein the document can be readily viewed by a user of the keyboard support tray.
Another aspect of the present invention is a combination keyboard support tray and document support including a keyboard support tray having a rear edge adapted to be positioned away from a user. The keyboard support tray includes a first connector. A document support has an upwardly-opening document support groove having a curved shape in plan view. An edge portion of a document can be placed in the document support groove to support the document in an upwardly-extending configuration. The document support includes a second connector releasably interconnecting the document support to the keyboard support tray and positioning the document support groove adjacent the rear edge of the keyboard support tray such that a document supported in the groove extends upwardly above the keyboard support tray in a readily viewable position.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a clip-on document support adapted for connection to an edge of a keyboard support tray. The document support includes an attachment structure having a U-shaped portion configured to receive an edge portion of a keyboard support tray. The document support also includes at least one barb adapted to engage a keyboard support tray to retain a document support, and an upwardly-opening document support groove having a curved shape in plan view to support a document in an upwardly-extending position.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.